bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of Seijin
I am returned, for the most :< Damn Ten, you did an amazing job with the Seijin. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you. My younger member will be done soon. I'm gonna make the Arrancar Five the antithesis of the Seijin Order. It'll make things make much more sense. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about taking so long. Birthday dinner for my bro and all. I can't wait to see him :) ill try to stay up as long as possible tonight, despite school tomorrow. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:52, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : Okay. I'll be on all night. No school for me and I don't have to go to work until after lunch tomorrow. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:53, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, Ten. Sei and Kamui are like Obi-Wan and Yoda. They are high ranking, but are not the main leader. Like how Windu is the Jedi leader, I never intended for me to be running the show this time. So, do you wanna make the "windu" for the council, the one is the actuall leader. I'm positive you will have excellent ideas for one. :D --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:59, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Well I do, but the thing is, Yoda is the official leader of the Jedi. Anyone in the Jedi Order that reaches Grandmaster becomes the leader. Yoda and Luke have this rank. So it would make Sei and Kamui the unified leader. However, if you want me to come up with a leader, I'm sure I have a few ideas floating around :D ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 02:05, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. Well, I mean, the thing is that I didn't wanna have Sei and Kamui be the leaders of this, despite their Grandmaster rank. Reasons, RP-wise, is that Sei is a great leader but tends to shirk off duties, and while Sei trusts Kamui, the majority of the Shinigami might be uneasy in trusting him as main leader. So therefore, instead of me having incredibly strong members who are also the leaders of it, I'd rather have you make the official leader. Besides, I trust you have way better ideas for one than I do :) --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:23, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : Very well. I shall work on our leader as soon as I'm done with Ichirō. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 02:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Also, Tak and Ryu have requested joining the Seijin on my RP's talkpage. I don't care either way, though I want the council to remain yours and mine, so I'll let you have the final say. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 02:27, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, let's see. Since the Council is of 13, and Lavi is thinking about joining, howabout we let him have one of the slots, six can be mine, and six are yours. Ryu and Tak can join the Seijin, but the Order, and not the actual Council. I believe that would work best, your thoughts? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : I completely agree. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 02:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Can Seito Chiri the Order of Seijin--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 02:42, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, he can join. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:43, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty Ten. My internet shuts off in about 15 minutes, so around 10:00 ur time, Ill have to switch to my phone's internet, which is relatively slower, but I will still be on. I promise. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 02:43, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : Alrighty. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 02:58, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Request :Can Hataki join the Order as Ken'ichi Misora's student?--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 03:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Heya! Hi Ten! How are ya? --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm doing alright. Kinda tired though. Lots of work and not enough sleep. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 19:39, June 3, 2010 (UTC)